6 Month Anniversary
by HipsterRed
Summary: This is a Benleen fanfiction! Benson and Eileen have been secretly dating for 6 months and Benson proposes to her and then they make their relationship public. Rigby gets jealous and tries to break them up. Will it work? Or will Rigby lose Eileen forever? It has a Rigby/Eileen and Benson/Eileen reference
1. The Proposal

"Benson, is that you?", the nerdy girl asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Eileen?"

"Oh nothing, I was just checking to see if we're still on for tonight. I was just wondering..."

"Of course, I wouldn't forget! I'm excited to see you, Eileen! Love you!"

"Love you too, Benson! I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

"Bye.."

Benson hung up the phone and no one knew that the gumball machine and the mole were even dating.

Benson was lost in his thoughts and didn't know what to think. No one knew, except for Skips. He continued working, until 4:30.

"Skips, you're in charge for the rest of the day, I'm not feeling so well.."

Then Benson winked at Skips, so he would get the message.

"Oh ok, Benson! Have fun!"

"Thanks Skips!"

Then Benson bolted out the door.

So, he got ready for his date with Eileen.

"Tonight is a special night, it's our 6 month anniversary, I have to make this night special," the gumball machine said to himself.

He got on a tie, a brown wig,dark skinny jeans, and a black hat.

He drove to Eileen's apartment building and she was standing outside, looking prettier than usual. She got inside his car and the gumball machine was speechless.

"So, What do you think?"

"I... Uhhh..."

"Oh, You don't like it?"

Eileen looked really sad after she asked that.

"No, I don't"

She looked down at the floor and she was about to cry.

"I FREAKING LOVE IT!"

Eileen started blushing as she was wiping a tear off her face. Benson wiped the tear off her face and they stared at each other for a brief moment.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, Benson! Btw thanks for cheering me up!"

"You're welcome, Eileen.."

Then, he started driving to the restaurant.

"How was work, Benson?"

"Bad, how about you?"

"It was boring, as usual... I was cringing in my chair the whole time waiting, until the clock said 4:30! Btw why was work bad, today?"

Benson was silent for a brief moment and then he turned red.

"Well, it was because those two idiots-"

"Benson, calm yourself and THEN tell me.. I'm sorry, but you scare me when that happens.."

He turned normal and then he continued.

"It's fine, I get carried away sometimes and I can't help myself.. I'm sorry if I scare you.."

"You don't scare me in general, but you do when you're mad. That's all..."

"Well, we're almost at the restaurant!"

"I'm excited, thanks for getting reservations!"

"You're welcome, I would do anything for you, Eileen! You know that?"

"Yeah, I'd do the same for you.."

They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment and then they got out of the car. They went inside Le' Fancy and then they got seated.

"Good evening, sir! What would you like to have at this fine establishment?", the waiter said.

"Oh well, I'll get water and my lady will have a , please.."

"Ok sir, that'll be out in a few minutes.."

"Thank you!"

Then the waiter went to go get the drinks for them.

"Benson, when are we going to tell everyone about our relationship?"

"Hmm I don't know, but I'm scared that they won't be accepting of our relationship.."

"Me too, I hope that they won't split us up!"

"Don't worry, Eileen! That will not happen on my watch!"

Then, the waiter brought the drinks over.

"Thank you, sir!"

"You're welcome! What would you like for dinner, sir?"

"We'll have the sushi loveboat for two, please.."

"Ok, that'll be out in a little while!"

"Thanks, sir!"

The waiter left and then their conversation continued.

"Well, when should we tell them?"

"Maybe after tonight, it has to be the right moment..."

"I agree.. Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me here tonight and thank you for the food.."

"It's no trouble!"

They smiled and then they leaned out to try to kiss each other, but then the food came.

"Here you go, sir!"

"Thanks!"

The waiter squinted his eyes and then left.

"Benson, what's wrong?"

"We were about to you know and then he interrupted?! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Benson, your face! Please calm down!"

He turned normal.

"I'm sorry, Eileen.."

"It's fine, let's dig in! Oh wait, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

"Ok, Eileen!"

He waved her off and then he got a small and black case out of his pocket and then he got a ring out with a note attached to it. He set the ring inside her sushi that was in her plate and the note was sticking out.

"Perfect!"

Then she came back and then took a bite of the sushi.

"Owh! What the?"

"See whats wrong with it!"

"Ok, Benson!"

She took out the inside and read the piece of paper and saw the ring.

The note said:

"Eileen, we've only been dating for six months, but I want to ask you something, will you marry me?"

Benson went down on one knee and he held the case.

"Will you marry me, Eileen?"

"Of course I will.."

Then they stood up and kissed passionately.

They left the restaurant and then they drove to the park side lux.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure!"

They danced for the rest of the night and then they woke up the next morning.

"Eileen? Hello?"

He stood up and then he went to his office before anyone could notice.

He took his clothes off and put them in a drawer.

"Hey Benson.."

"AHHHHHH! Ugh! You scared the crap out of me, Mordecai! What do you want?!"

"Rigby and I made you a get better card last night... Here!"

The blue jay gave him the card and he opened it. It was a well-drawn card and it had a thermometer inside.

"Thanks, guys!"

"No problem! Skips told us you were sick.."

Skips was hiding behind the door jam and gave Benson a thumbs up and Benson smiled at the yeti.


	2. Breaking The Ice

"We also wrote a rap! Rigby, start!"

The gumball machine sighed because he couldn't stand their singing.

"Benson, Benson, Benson! Getting to feel better! Get yourself some happy pills and be more positive, is that affirmative? WOAHHHH!", the duo sang.

Benson clapped and he tried to hide his anger.

"Ok guys, back to work!"

"UGHHHHHHH!", the duo replied.

"Is that the sound of you guys wanting to get fired? I bet you couldn't even do all the chores on this list!"

"Hmm hmm", they hummed out.

"We'll show you!", the blue jay replied.

Then they both stormed out of the room.

"Heh, works every-time!", the gumball machine said to himself.

He got out his walkie talkie and called Skips into his office to see how things went yesterday. Then Benson heard a knock on his door.

"Come in, come in!"

"So, you wanted to see me, Benson?"

"Yeah, Skips! Sit down", the gumball machine replied.

The yeti shut the door and sat down.

"So, last night went pretty well because look!"

Benson was holding out his ring finger, as he was trying to show Skips the ring.

"Woah! Hold up, so you proposed?"

Outside the door was Mordecai and Rigby going to go play video games.

"Mordecai, lets eaves drop!"

"No! We'll get fired!"

"Who cares? He never does anything!"

"Good point!"

Then they listened in on the conversation.

"I know, she was so excited when I proposed, she was kissing me all the way back to the park side lux and the best part was that we danced all night long!"

"Wow! That's great, Benson!"

"Thanks, Skips! Should I break the ice to everyone else?"

"Well, I think you should because they'll ask about the ring.."

"Right, but what if they won't accept Eileen and I as a couple?"

"Then I'll deal with it.. I have your back, Benson!"

"Thanks, Skips! I can always rely on you.."

Mordecai and Rigby walked silently into their bedroom. Then Rigby slammed the door in anger.

"Wait a sec, so Benson has been dating Eileen secretly and then he proposed to her?! I want to be alone for a while, Mordecai..."

"Ok dude..."

Then Mordecai shut the door, as Rigby was starting to destroy their room.

A few days later Rigby STILL wouldn't come out of his room.

"Rigby, Benson wants you downstairs.."

"Oh the guy who stole my girl away from me?!"

Mordecai opened the door.

"Calm down, dude! You didn't even like her that way in the first place! You should be happy for her!"

"Well, I am, but I guess I'm a little jealous..."

"Oh, I thought you didn't like her that way..."

"SHUT UP!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Well, I guess I could find someone else.."

"You should because she's already engaged to Benson anyway!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Mordecai.."

"Well, lets go to the meeting before Benson flips a gasket"

"Last one to get downstairs owes someone 50 bucks!"

"Ok, lets race!"

They raced down the stairs and Rigby won.

"Hmm, hmm!"

"Ugh, whatever! You always win because you're smaller!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing mama made me born like this!", the raccoon said as he was doing pelvic thrusts.

"Haha shut up, dude!", Mordecai replied as he shoved the raccoon.

Then they went to go to the meeting, but deep down, the raccoon was jealous in the inside, he had to split them up, but how?

Then it hit him.

"I should just tell them a bunch of lies behind their backs, so I can split them up and I'll have Eileen as my wife! It's perfect!", the raccoon thought to himself.

"Ok everyone, before I assign you all your jobs for the day, I have an announcement!"

Then Benson held out his ring finger and everyone gasped.

"You're engaged?", Pops asked excitedly.

"Yeah, to a really special person actually, Pops..."

Benson was starting to blush.

"Well, who's the lucky girl? Yeahahaha!"

"Eileen, the girl thats Margaret's best friend..."

Everyone gasped and Pops ran to him.

"CONGRATULATIONS, BENSON!", Pops said as he squeezed Benson in a hug.

"Thanks Pops, but you're crushing me..."

"Oh.."

Then Pops let go of the gumball machine.

"Ok, Muscle Man and HFG, you mow the lawn and water the rose garden. Pops and Skips, clean the park fountain and clean the graffiti off the carts. Mordecai, you get the day off and Rigby you need to clean the mens restroom and put soap in the dispensers and you better NOT slack off or you're fired!"

Then he drove away and everyone, except Rigby walked away.

"I freaking hate you, Benson", the raccoon whispered to himself and then he got to work.


End file.
